Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair - Rewrite - On Hiatus
by DreamofChaos
Summary: AU. Neglected and lied to, his family betrayed and destroyed. Will Naruto break the shackles trying to hold him. Or will he fall and become a mindless servant. Naruto will reject the help offered to him and walk his own path. The path of a Uzumaki Devil. Neglected!Uzumaki!DevilBorn!King!Strong!Smart!Naruto [NarutoxHarem]. I don't own Highschool DxD or Naruto.
1. Act 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD or any other media appearing in this Fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Please read the whole Author's Note.**

 **I need a beta.**

 **Posted August 17, 2016**

 **Act 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Evil Piece Laboratory_

A family of five were standing before a man inside of his personal laboratory. There were various machines moving and twisting, most likely mass producing one of the greatest inventions of all history. The man had slicked back green hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be giving off a kind of mysterious aura that puts anyone on edge. This was Ajuka Beelzebub formerly Ajuka Astaroth, the current Beelzebub one of the Four Great Maous. He was also the creator of the Evil Piece System which was the reason the family was there.

The family consisted of 2 adults and three children, 2 females and 3 males.

One of the adults was a beautiful woman with short brown hair. The woman had a voluptuous body with large curves in all the right places. She also had beautiful violet eyes that known as a trait of her family. This was Venelana Gremory née Bael. She was the Lady of the House of Gremory.

Next, was the woman's husband, with long crimson red hair tied in a ponytail. He has a short red beard and light blue eyes. This is Zeoticus Gremory current Lord of the House of Gremory. (1)

Next, was the only girl of the three children. She was 9 years old with crimson red hair and blue eyes similar to her father's. The girl had an excited expression on her face. This was Rias Gremory the Heiress of the House of Gremory.

Next was a boy the same age as Rias. He had crimson red hair and blue eyes. He had a smug smile on his face. While his eyes shined with excitement at the thought of what today meant for him. This was Menma Gremory Heir Presumptive of the House of Gremory.

Finally our protagonist, who was the same age as his siblings. The boy had scarlet red hair instead of crimson. He also had amethyst purple eyes that shone with intelligence and excitement. This was Naruto Gremory a member of the House of Gremory. Held also held a neutral expression on his face.

This group of six aren't human they're devils a supernatural race of sin and evil.

But the devils have changed, they are no longer the evil and malicious beings they once were. Still even with these changes devils still are beings of sin. The most usual being Pride, Greed, Envy, and Lust. It was just an accepted part of society that no matter how much the devil's change they are still who sin constantly. One of these changes to the devil society is why the family is here.

Seeing the excitement of the children Ajuka inwardly chuckled.

"I see you're here for your children's evil pieces, Zeoticus, Venelana." Ajuka asked with a smile on his face.

Evil Pieces were chess pieces that allows High-Class Devils to reincarnate other being into devils. These Reincarnated Devils are then part of the High-Class Devil's peerage or to put it in simpler terms their servant. Each Evil Piece has a characteristic corresponding to chess. The _King_ is the master of the peerage and is always the High-Class Devil. They also have the abilities to forcibly command the other members of the peerage. The _Rook_ gains increase offensive and defensive capabilities. The _Knight_ gains increase speed, the _Bishop_ has increased magical prowess. The _Queen_ has the combined ability of all pieces. Finally the _Pawn_ has the ability to mimic the benefits of the other peerage members besides the the _King_. The maximum amount of pieces anyone can have is fifteen, one _King,_ one _Queen_ , two _Knights_ , two _Bishops_ , two _Rooks_ , and eight _Pawns_. Just like the game chess.

High-Class Devils as the name states are the higher class of the devil race. There are a total of four classes in the devil society. The Low-Class, the Middle-Class, the High-Class, and the last one Ultimate-Class. When a devil reaches High-Class they are allowed to get their own set of Evil Pieces.

"Of course Beelzebub-sama, they have been waiting for this for months." Zeoticus replied with another smile on his face.

"I've told you countless times just call Ajuka. You have earned right to call me by my name." Ajuka said his smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh please we couldn't, you deserve the upmost respect Beelzebub-sama." Venelana smiled after responding to Ajuka. She could easily see what the other two were doing and it amused her.

The children were currently looking at their parents in confusion. Even though they want to get their Evil Pieces as soon as possible. They felt like they were being left out of something like a hidden joke. But Naruto did figure what their hidden joke was. They were stalling and honestly it annoyed him. They knew him and his siblings were excited and they were stalling to mess with them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can you please stop stalling?" Naruto asked quickly with a small pout on his face wanting to get his Evil Pieces and return home.

All the adults smiled at his comment in amusement. Ajuka then walked over to his desk and picked up three boxes. Each of them were black in color and were radiating magic. Ajuka then gave one of each the children.

Menma opened his box revealing crimson red chess pieces, soon Rias and Naruto followed. The adults looked at the pieces for any anomalies. What they found shocked them each of their children had at least one mutation piece.

Menma had a _Mutated Knight_ , and a _Mutated Pawn._

Rias had a _Mutated Bishop_ , and a _Mutated Pawn_.

Naruto had four _Mutated Pawns_ , a _Mutated Bishop_ , and a _Mutated Knight_.

Even though Evil Pieces are able to turn other beings into devils, they're certain restriction in the process. Most have to do with the strength of the _King_ and the rest of the peerage. When possibly reincarnating one-tailed kitsune you might use one _Bishop_ reincarnate the being. But say if you have a three-tailed kitsune who are significantly stronger than a one-tailed kitsune, it might cost both of your _Bishops_ to reincarnate them. Even then if the _King_ isn't strong enough the process won't work.

Now mutation pieces were an anomaly in the Evil Piece System. Mutation pieces are drastically more powerful the normal pieces. So instead of using two _Bishop_ pieces to reincarnate the three-tailed kitsune, you could use one _Mutated Bishop_ to reincarnate them instead.

Still mutation pieces are really rare and coveted. To think these children would have so many speaks volumes for their potential!

Ajuka was currently witnessing the elder Gremory's congratulated their children, but he noticed something. Zeoticus and Venelana were praising Menma and Rias considerably more than Naruto. They almost seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn't obvious they seemed to be doing it unconsciously. Ajuka looked over to Naruto for a reaction, but the boy had a neutral expression on his face. Like he just didn't care his parents were praising his siblings more than him. Which is strange since children his age always their parent's attention.

"Ajuka-sama?"

Only years of experience in the Great War kept Ajuka from jumping back shock. But on the inside his mind was reeling. He looked down where the voice originated and found Naruto his mouth set in a thin line. How the hell did the boy sneak up on him. He's a war veteran for Satan's sake, he must be slipping. Not only that but the neutral expression on the boy's face honestly unnerved him. The boy's eyes were empty as if his excitement from before was erased from his mind. No 9 year old child should be so apathetic and blank. Whenever he's seen a person a look similar to the child's it never ended well.

Ajuka shivered slightly before looking at the child with a smile on his face, trying his hardest not to show was surprised by the kid's sudden appearance.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Can we play Chess sometime?"

Ajuka raised an eyebrow in interest. Chess is a board game that is an essential part of the Devil Society. Considering that the Rating Games are based of the board game. This has caused Chess to be seen as a way to train young devil's strategic mind for possible future Rating Games.

The Rating Games was most popular sport in the entire Devil Society. It pits two peerages together in an all out battle royale inside of a controlled environment. When players are severely injured during the game they are teleported out to be treated for their injuries.

Ajuka is actually the founder of the Rating Games along with being the Head of the Rating Game Foundation. Which is the group of people who decide the match ups in the Official Rating Games. The kid was brave enough to challenge arguably the smartest Devil ever to a chess match. He had to admit the kid had balls.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Ajuka replied with a smile while not forgetting the look on the boys face.

Naruto smiled slightly and walked back towards his parents who called for him. Internally he was smirking in delight. He had read books about other faction not related to Christianity kidnapping children of different races and brainwashed them into soldiers. About how the soldiers would always have blank eyes and faces. He suspected Ajuka had experience with these soldiers and he was right depending on the shock in the maou's eyes.

He had learned how to be completely silent while hiding his presence so he could avoid his parents and siblings better. Over the years he learned how to control his facial expressions too. But the blank eyes was a small illusion and it worked! Naruto a boy of the age of 9 had managed to successfully tricked Ajuka Beelzebub one of the two Super Devils a Maou-Class fighter and a Master Tactician.

This day became even better.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Gremory Residence, Gremory Library_

 _Few Hours Later_

The Gremory Library was established by the first Head of the House of Gremory. Inside is years upon years of knowledge from past and present Gremory's. The Gremory Library is the product of the Gremory's Greed.

Although the Gremory's are kind people they are still devils. Like all devils they sin and their sins are Greed, Envy _,_ and Pride. Devils fundamentally are a sinful race, each devil lives by a certain sin from The Seven Deadly Sins. The Phoenixes live by Pride, and Lust, the Sitris live by Pride, and Envy.

The sins signify how the Devils live their lives. Also Devil's choices are affected by their sins, if you're trying to strike deal with a particularly Greedy Devil you should appeal to their greedy side to improve the chances of the deal going through. It's literally how most alliances between Devils are created.

The weird thing was that Reincarnated Devils aren't affected by the sins. Because of this Reincarnated Devils are able to think more clearly instead of being swindled in a stupid deal.

As Naruto was think about the subject of the sins, he is currently reading a book about magic in the library by himself. Putting the book he was reading down, Naruto picked up an empty teacup that was near him. Concentrating on using his magic a green magic circle appeared on the back of his hand. At the same time a green glow encompassed the cup before dying down. Naruto then threw the teacup at the closest wall as hard as he could

Against common sense the teacup did not shatter upon contact with the wall. Instead the wall cracked slightly from the force of the cup.

Seeing the result Naruto smiled, he had finally perform Reinforcement Magic correctly, he had been trying to get it perfect for a few days. After weeks of research on which type of magic he should start with, Naruto decided to start with Reinforcement Magic. Which was fundamentally easy for any experienced magical being, but it offered little benefit compared to other types of magic. This has caused many magical beings to completely disregard the magic, claiming it was useless. But Naruto was determined to take Reinforcement Magic to the next level.

Despite it's name Reinforcement Magic does not increase the density of an object making it harder to break. No, what it actually does is anchor the particles of an object making them harder to move. Reinforcement Magic can not only be used on objects but also the body. Allowing him to slightly increase his physical abilities.

Naruto then decided to start learning a different type of should also look into possible recruits for his peerage. (2). After all he doesn't want to fall behind his siblings who are getting private lessons from their mother. Others would wonder why he didn't join his siblings in the lessons. Actually the answer was simple, his siblings were special while he was nothing compared to them.

All because he wasn't born with the Power of Destruction.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 _ **Rewrite**_

 _ **Plot**_

 **I decided to rewrite Uzumaki Legacy. I have my reasons for doing this, most of them having to do with the fact I messed up the plot. I didn't change the first chapter much except add the information about the sins.**

 _ **Introduction**_

 **And**

 _ **First Experiences**_

 **Were severely lacking in the plot department. But don't worry I won't delete the original, i'm leaving it on my profile. I hate it whenever authors rewrite stories and delete the original.**

 **Also I put too much emphasis on the sins. So I just decided to explain how they affect Devils and their choices.**

 _ **Seven Deadly Sins**_

 **In the original I put too much emphasis on the sins so i just explained what they are and how they affect Devils.**

 _ **Characters and Abilities**_

 **I never explored the characters personalities and abilities thoroughly. More specifically I didn't explore the pasta of Jeanne and Valencia. I just assumed everyone has read DxD before and therefore knows already.**

 _ **Jeanne**_

 **In this rewrite I will be adding a some abilities to Jeanne that might make her severely overpowered, but i'll find a way to restrict them. In the original I had one arc planned that centered around Jeanne but there might be too in this story.**

 _ **Naruto**_

 **In the original I didn't portray the Naruto I wanted correctly. This Naruto will be devious, apathetic, and manipulative later on. You saw his devious side in the chapter when he tricked Ajuka.**

 _ **Arc Names**_

 **Did you readers actually like the name of my arcs? I will be list the name of all of my original arcs before canon right now. Tell me if you prefer left or right.**

 _Introduction_ _or_ _Introduction_

 _First Experiences_ _or_ _Nagoya_

 _The Hunt_ _or_ _Revelation_

 _The Quest_ _or_ _The Great Lake_

 _The Crime_ _or_ _Enclave_

There might be more cause I want expand Uzumaki Legacy to make it an enjoyable read.

 _ **Story Ideas**_

 **If you're an author you might understand my problem. I get a ton of story ideas through my daily life and I think it would be waste to leave those ideas untouched. I got an original and amazing idea for** _ **Harry**_ _**Potter**_ _**Fanfiction**_ **while reading a** _ **Highschool**_ _**DxD**_ _**Fanfiction**_ **. I know that's so weird!**

 **So I want your input if I should write the first chapters of these ideas and post them. So if any authors come upon these chapters they can adopt the stories.**

 **But there is also the chance I might continue the stories at a later date.**

 _ **Story in General**_

 **The original Uzumaki Legacy was going be a crossover of multiple ,animes manga, and books.**

 _Highschool DxD_

 _Naruto_

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

 _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_

 _Game of Thrones_

 _Fate_

 _Harry Potter_

 **Now the rewrite.**

 _Highschool DxD_

 _Naruto_

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

 _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_

 _Game of Thrones_

 _Fate_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a Dungeon_

 _Akame ga Kill_

 _ **Maybe**_ _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

 **Zeoticus Gremory** (1)- The name of Ria's father was confirmed by Ishibumi.

 **Naruto's Peerage** (2) - I hit a wall with eh peerage. If I power up Jeanne then should she still cost only a Mutated Knight or both Knights or should I make her a queen. I'll give you all a choice on the matter. I'm also telling you all right now the names 'Monkey, Illusion, Shadow, and Flame,' aren't the actual names of the peerage members just hints about their characters.

A poll will be put up.

 _Option 1_

Queen-Kushina Uzumaki

Rook-Matatabi

Rook-Monkey

Mutated Knight-Jeanne

Knight-Shadow (In a relationship with Flame)

Bishop-Gaara Sabaku

Extra Mutated Bishop-Not Decided Yet

Mutated Bishop-Illusion

Mutated Pawns x4-Valencia Lucifer

Pawns x3-Umi

Pawn-Flame (In a relationship with Shadow)

 _Option 2_

Queen-Kushina Uzumaki

Rook-Matatabi

Rook-Monkey

Mutated Knight and Knight-Jeanne

Bishop-Gaara

Extra Mutated Bishop-Not Decided

Mutated Bishop-Illusion

Mutated Pawns x4-Valencia Lucifer

Pawns x3-Umi

Pawn- Flame

 _Option 3_

Queen-Jeanne

Rook-Matatabi

Rook-Monkey

Mutated Knight-Flame (In a relationship with Shadow)

Knight-Shadow (In a relationship with Flame)

Bishop-Gaara Sabaku

Extra Mutated Bishop-Not Decided Yet

Mutated Bishop-Illusion

Mutated Pawns x4-Valencia Lucifer

Pawns x3-Umi

Pawn-Asia

Those are your choices, choose wisely there will be a pole up.

 **JJplayz out!**


	2. Act 1: Servants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD or any other media appearing in this Fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Reviews**

 **Dragoonburns-** **No Naruto will not be a all 'I hate everyone' I particularly dislike when authors portray Naruto like that in neglect fics. Naruto will be apathetic, and he will be devious. You can say Naruto will be Neutral Gray he won't be all sunshine and rainbows all the time but he will help people.**

 **xNinjaxRebelx-** **I'm sorry I can't tell you who the last pawn is that's the point of the nicknames. Also I think I found a way to get both Kushina and Asia in the peerage just wait.**

 _ **That's it for now.**_ **:)**

 **Posted October 3, 2016.**

 **Act 1: Servants**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Naruto's Personal Training, Gremory Territory_

 _Few Days Later_

Naruto's Training Ground is one of the privileges of being a member of the main family of Gremorys. It is located in a small clearing in a forest close to Gremory Castle to give those occupying it a sense privacy while training. Currently inside the small clearing is a large wall of stone that looks as if it taken out of mountain. The wall wasn't smooth, no it has tons of edges perfect for someone to climb up, which is what it is being used for.

Currently climbing up the wall are two kids, one of them is a boy who happened to be our protagonist Naruto who is wearing a wearing a red shirt and black pants and boots. While the other is a girl the same age as Naruto. She had dark silver hair reaching her neck and light blue eyes, she was wearing a green shirt with black pants and boots perfect for climbing.

The two are currently having a contest, more specifically a climbing contest as a form of training.

"Ha, take that Valencia." Naruto said proudly while standing at the top of the wall. The now named Valencia climbed the last last ledge and glared at Naruto.

"Again." The girl demanded Naruto, who smiled and releases his bat-like devil wings and floated down towards the ground. Naruto followed after her by releasing his own devil wings that somehow didn't tear his clothing.

Eh probably the work of magic.

Valencia's full name is actually Valencia Lucifer the granddaughter of the original Lucifer. She used to be half-devil half-human until a few days ago when she joined his peerage, taking his four mutated pawns. He met her a few months ago during a jog through the Gremory Territory which is about the size of Honshu, Japan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Gremory Territory, Underworld_

 _Few Months Ago_

Naruto Gremory is currently jogging through the Gremory Territory. Since Naruto doesn't have that much talent in magic compared to his siblings he opted to take a more physical approach. But since his body is so young he can't do truly rigorous exercises so he currently focuses on stamina. Since the Gremory Territory is rather large it's the perfect place him to tire himself out.

Naruto's predetermined path is now taking taking him through a small forest west of the Gremory Residence. He often slows down during this part of his trek to catch his breath and enjoy the scenery.

His peaceful jog was interrupted when his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision. It was actually a girl leaning up against a tree seemingly sleeping. The girl practically wore rags considering how tattered and worn her clothes were.

In any other case Naruto would have ignored the girl but what caught his attention is her presence. Dominating, pride, power is what the girl is practically projecting and it lit a flame of curiosity within Naruto.

Approaching the girl Naruto noticed her thin frame and she seemed to show signs of malnutrition from what he has read from books. Naruto put an hand on the her shoulder, which had the effect of waking her up. The girl's eyes snapped open her hand grasped his wrist in a death grip that would have been painful if not for him quickly reinforcing his arm.

"Ugh… hey."

* * *

 _Flashback End_

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Naruto's Personal Training Ground, Gremory Territory_

Valencia was abused by her grandfather Rizevim Lucifer and father Lucius Lucifer before she escaped from his manor and ended up in the Gremory Territory. How? Well the girl had been learning how the use a Teleportation Magic Circle without Rizevim knowledge. When she was sure she could use properly Rizevim interrupted causing her to teleport to a random place that just happened to be in the Gremory Territory.

After their encounter in the forest Naruto had been secretly sneaking food and money to Valencia. Thanks to his efforts Valencia's body had started putting some meat on which was good for her health.

Of course her body wasn't back to full health but it is good enough for her to train with him. The girl was determined to get stronger and her reasons weren't exactly the purest but Naruto is hoping that will change with time and maturity. They say some wounds only heal with time.

Overall Valencia has been adjusting to life pretty well and she has been accepted by everyone in his family besides Sirzechs and Grayfia. Of course Menma and Rias were a little salty about the fact he got his first peerage member before them but that doesn't matter.

Naruto really should be worried about the fact a Lucifer might come after him for hiding his granddaughter/daughter but considering the size of the Underworld, he doubts they'll be able find him for a few years.

Even though him and Valencia are friends there were somethings they are still rocky with. Naruto over at Valencia or more specifically the mark on the side of her neck. It is a chess piece or a _Pawn_ , when Valencia joined his peerage the mark had appeared and he questioned his parents on the matter.

His parents had told him the mark is a conduit for the _King_ the use the ability given to them upon becoming a _King_. _Kings_ are the masters of the peerage as such they have right to control the peerage anyway they want, the mark allowed them to do that it's basically a magical brand. Apparently when the Evil Pieces were created the Great Council had hounded Ajuka about putting a feature within them allowing the masters to stay in control. The Ajuka back then is nothing like the one now, he was basically a spineless cowardly scientist and allowed himself to be pressured into adding the mark. It is apparently one of Ajuka's biggest mistakes from what he has told him over there bi-weekly chess matches.

This also explains why enemies of the Devil Faction dread being turned into servants. Races like the fallen angels since it wouldn't surprise them if their masters use their new power for for ordering their servants to do questionable things sexual in nature.

Valencia didn't really like what she heard, she didn't like it so much she activated her Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gears are basically tools given to humans by the Biblical God as a way to combat the supernatural.

Valencia's Sacred Gear is the Divine Dividing which is a State Change and Longinus-type Sacred Gear. Longinus-type Gears are the cream of the crop when it come to Sacred Gears being theoretically strong enough to kill Gods and Goddesses. Divine Dividing gives the user the ability to halve the opponent's power and add to their own. It usually takes the form of white wings with blue energy 'feathers.'

Luckily since his training ground was so far from Gremory Castle his parents had been unable to sense the large amount of magical energy released at the time. Saving him from having to come up with an excuse and telling them is first servant is a Longinus wielder, which Naruto is sure of will somehow reach the ears of a member of the Great Council.

The Great Council is the governing body of the Devil Faction. It is split up into three parts, the Royal Council which consists of the Four Great Satans. The Noble Council which consists of the Heads of the Noble Devil Houses, and the Honored Council which holds devils who earned the respect of the Devil Society as a whole. Rudiger Rosenkreutzer an Ultimate-Class Reincarnated Devil who used to be a Human Magician.

If they ever heard of a Longinus wielder being part of his peerage they or more specifically the Noble Council will find someway to force Valencia from Naruto.

Most likely coming up with the excuse he isn't mature enough.

He needed to get his mind off the subject. Politics is a really annoying subject in Naruto's opinion.

"Valencia how about we stop early today?" Naruto suggested to Valencia who didn't look to happy about the notion and was about to voice her opinion, but Naruto cut her off.

"I know you don't like it but you're still suffering the effects of malnourishment, your body can't handle any more punishment. You need to eat something, doesn't matter what it is." Naruto said calmly staring at Valencia.

Again she was going to deny the notion saying she wasn't hung-.

 _GGGGRRRR_

She stop in her tracks, her mouth wide open probably about to speak as a light pink dusted her cheeks. Naruto smirked at the scene in front of him, it was amusing to say the least.

"I get you want to get stronger Valencia so do I, but you can't get stronger by starving yourself. I just want to help, your not just a member of my peerage you're also my friend so listen to my advice."

Valencia just stared at Naruto before walking towards the direction of Gremory Castle. Naruto heard her grumbling about 'stomach you traitor' and he cracked a smirk again.

He never noticed the small smile Valencia had on her face.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Gremory Library_

 _Next Day_

Naruto is currently within the Gremory Library looking through a stack of papers. The stack of papers all had pictures of various people on them with information about their personalities and abilities. He is currently looking at the documents of various Reincarnated Devils in the Adoption Center. (1).

The Adoption Center is a building where _Kings_ can put the pieces there unsatisfied with. They're basically putting their servants on sale for other devils. When a Reincarnated Devil is sent to the Adoption Center their Evil Pieces are safely removed and sent back to the _King_. Contrary to popular belief a Reincarnated Devil does not die when their Evil Pieces are removed they are just weakened drastically because bodies became reliant on the Evil Pieces within them. It can possibly kill someone but that's only when the procedure is done wrong.

Even though the Adoption Center is full of trouble makers they're are sometimes gems among them. But right now Naruto wasn't seeing any gems only coal.

Naruto sighed he probably shouldn't worry himself too much getting more members for his peerage. He should be happy he already has one and he is happy, but something is telling him that if he keeps looking he might strike gold.

"Naruto?" A voiced sounded next to him causing him to jump.

Naruto looked to his side quickly and saw his admittedly beautiful mother. You really can't blame him for saying it, his mother is beautiful compared to other High-Class devil woman. It's like comparing a diamond to coal, it's just that big of a difference. Sure they're are other pretty ladies but something about them just seems off and Naruto knows why.

Devils and other supernatural beings hold the ability called Glamour which allows them to change their looks and age to whatever they want. The reason why other women seem off is that they Use Glamour to such a big extent it doesn't seem natural, but his mother just de-aged herself so it doesn't bother him.

"Yes Kaa-san?"

"Why aren't you in at the Study Room for your lessons?"

Right he forgot about his lessons, even though Naruto isn't getting private training from his mother. Him and his two siblings still take lessons from her ranging from history, etiquette, and politics.

"Right. Sorry Kaa-san it slipped my mind." Naruto said while gathering up his papers to head to his room. Venelana noticed the paper and her curiosity was peaked.

"What are those papers."

Naruto looked at the papers before answering quickly, it's not like he could keep it secret any longer.

"There resumes from the Adoption Center."

The Adoption Center!? Why would you look there for potential members?" Venelana exclaimed with shock in her voice. While Naruto sighed, the Adoption Center is a place where Devils drop off pieces that they're unsatisfied with. This can also be translated into untrustworthy or trouble maker, as such Pureblood Devils rarely ever got to the AC, not trusting the servants they might pick up.

Even though his mother doesn't show it she still acts like a pureblood from time to time. As such she doesn't trust any Devil that is put inside the Adoption Center. Getting peerage members from the Adoption Center is something that is completely foreign to her so of course she's shocked he's looking for possible members there.

Venelana eyes turned stern as she stared at Naruto who is inwardly wincing at the look.

"Naruto I want those papers."

"But-,"

"NO! Not a single one of your peerage members will consists of those… of those mongrels! I've raised you better than this Naruto!" She exclaimed her voice in a scowl in anger. How could she not, when her children had gotten their Evil Pieces she had warned them about the Adoption Center. Telling them stories of some of the _Kings_ that met an unfortunate end at the hands of a peerage member. A peerage member that they picked up the Adoption Center to be specific. Thankfully Rias and Menma listened to her but not Naruto.

Naruto silently handed the stack of paper to Venelana. He wasn't going to fight his mother on this, there was no way he could win. He has heard stories of his mother's and he definitely doesn't want to deal with the Brunette Madame of Extinction. (2). Including he can just order a new stack of papers so it wasn't that big of a deal. As soon as the paper were in her hand they were disintegrated from existence showing Venelana's immense control over the Power of Destruction.

"Now please Naruto go get your books and head over to the study room?" Venelana said, her voice softer than before. Even with that Naruto knew it was an order and started walking away. He didn't notice he was unconsciously clenching his fists as he walked away from his mother.

And Venelana's stern purple eyes never left his back.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Azeroth's School of Servitude, Agares Territory_

 _Same Time_

Valencia sighed to herself while walking through the hallways of the prestigious school she is attending. What school is she attending you ask?

Well Valencia is attending Azeroth's School of Servitude, an academy built within the Agares Territory of the Underworld. The school is owned by a Pureblood Devil named Azeroth who had the bad luck of almost being killed by one of his peerage members.

Shame really he would have been so much better dead.

After that incident Azeroth decided to create a school to teach Low-Class Devils how to serve their High-Class masters and not embarrass them. The school multiple subjects that were completely useless in her opinion ranging from etiquette and cooking to dance and cleaning classes. The school basically reeks of prejudice, the teacher are all Pureblood Devils of low standing that think that Low-Class Devils are as low as dirt. Seriously during the welcome speech of the year Azeroth spoke as if they are nothing compared to him and that they lick the dirt off his damn shoes. She is sooo going to hurt him in the future.

The only reason she's attending this stupid school is because Naruto's mother forced. That's another target to add on to her Hit-List right after Azeroth.

Worse of all she has to attend for FOUR years! FOUR! All that time wasted to go to a school that's not going help her at all in the future, she could have been spending this time training!

Thank God there's no dress code.

Valencia winced at the blatant use of God's name and cursed in her mind.

That's a third person on her Hit-List, she so going to prank God.

Another wince.

A low growl emanated from Valencia's throat in annoyance.

She hates this school so much. She's definitely destroying when she's strong enough.

Valencia never noticed a small blue haired green eyed boy watching her from around the corner. The boy is wearing just plain clothes nothing special, but what is special is his neck.

It has a tatto on it, or more specifically a _Queen_ tattoo.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Gremory Gardens_

 _Next Day_

"You really can't blame her Naruto, she's just trying to help. And make sure you don't end up dead" A girl with straight blond hair and light red eyes said to Naruto she is currently wearing a blue dress.

Naruto just sighed at her words and glared at her, but hit held no malice.

"I know Seekvaira but who else am I supposed to blame." Naruto said to the girl standing next to him in the Gremory Gardens.

Seekvaira Agares the Heiress of the House of Agares just shrugged her shoulders at Naruto's words.

"That really childish of you, blaming your mother because you have no one else to blame."

"Of course it's childish, I am a child can't I act like one."

"Well I know for sure I didn't befriend a child." She said harshly. So harsh that any other nine year would have broke down into sobs at the tones.

Naruto and Seekvaira have been friends for a year now. They met at one of those high-class parties there parents love to attend. They had met because both of them were too mature for the rest of the kids there age. Naruto because of his neglect at his parents hands was forced to grow up faster.

For Seekvaira the situation is much different, Agares are known for being cold and calculating people who usually systematically take down enemies using tactics. Agares hold two traits within their blood similar to how the Baels have the Power of Destruction. Agares grow faster mentally than any other supernatural beings. At the age of nine Seekvaira isn't embarrassed to talk about a crush like other children her age even if she actually has one. The other trait is the reason why Agares are cold people even from birth. They have their own special brand of Ice Magic called Demonic Ice which uses the magic dormant in their blood to power it instead of the magic in the magical core. Making it way stronger than generic Ice Magic with other abilities that not even Naruto but also many others devils don't know knows.

"You didn't befriend a child. You befriended a child who can act like an adult." Naruto responded to Seekvaira with a smirk on his face which aggravated Seekvaira.

"Sometime I really hate you Naruto."

"Hey what are friends for Seekvaira." He cheekily responded a smirk still on his face.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _La Giustiniana, Italy_

 _Two Years Later_

In Naruto's opinion Italy is a nice place to relax. Of course he is biased in his opinion considering he has only visited Japan and Italy. While Japan has a deep seeded culture and that anime that his sister loves so much. He just doesn't like the weather, he much rather relax in sunny Italy then cold Japan.

 **(AN: Please note that I have been to neither Japan or Italy so excuse me if i'm wrong about it's weather and culture.)**

Of course there is various dangers with relaxing in Italy considering that Vatican City the headquarters of the Church is a short fly or teleport away.

There have been some preparations in case he is ever attack and one of them is a watch that naruto can use to teleport home without the use of a circle. But Naruto is a prideful person at heart so the the only way he'll use the watch is if he's about to die, as a last resort you could say.

These two year have been rather dull for Naruto. He spent it training with Valencia, practicing his magic, and attending high-class parties. Just the norm for a High-Class Devil kid who is also a member of the 72 Pillars.

Naruto often just sunbathes and takes naps while in Italy, and he uses magic to make sure he doesn't get a tan. He likes quite likes his skin tone.

While getting ready to take another nap Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the magic in the area. He had been practising his sensing abilities figuring it could be useful in the future. And what he sensed troubled him.

There were four signatures, all four had a sort of holy feel to them. But one of them held a feel way stronger than the other three. The signatures also seemed to be headed towards his location. He frowned to himself, the signatures are most likely Exorcist of the Church or 'Heaven's Dogs' in other words. But one of the signatures gives of holy feel that's too strong to be Exorcist, so it could be an Angel. But why would an Angel and three Exorcists head towards his direction. They most likely sense him from the Vatican but he isn't that big of a threat to warrant a group attack.

'So what's happening?' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. He really has no idea what's the situation and he should try and avoid, but now he's curious. And curiosity could get him killed if he's not careful.

So curiosity versus caution.

…

…

Curiosity won, so Naruto took off into the air with his devil wings. While still being cautious so he placed an illusion around himself.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Few Miles Away_

 _Few Minutes Later_

Naruto dropped silently into a tree and watched the scene of three young Exorcists having a conversation. He reinforced his ear to improve his hearing, he also reinforced his eyes and saw the cuts on the robes of the Exorcists. But where is the Angle.

"Why can't we just kill the girl. She's a heretic! She ran away!"

"No you idiot! She's young i'm not killing her. I don't the death of an innocent child on my conscience."

"He's right, plus orders from superiors. We can't kill her or her familiar will get away. And if that thing gets away they'll have our heads! So just shut up and keep searching!"

The three Exorcists separated and Naruto sat there thinking. So that fourth signature wasn't an Angle but a girl. A young _human_ girl is releasing that strong of a presence. It's all he could assume since a half-angle wouldn't just run from the Vatican unless they have bad parents. Which is rare considering one of their parents are Angles. It's practically a sin to be a bad parent for them, and Angles don't sin. Unless they're killing Devils and Fallen Angels, …..hypocrites.

Also a familiar? They're worried about a familiar escaping? Familiars are basically supernatural beings who assist another by signing a magical contract. It's like hiring a servant except more complications.

There are two types of familiars in the world. Physical Familiars which are actual living being that enter into the contract. They can grow stronger and affect the physical worlds. The other type is Spirit Familiars who are supernatural beings who cheated death and remained on the plane of the living. This happens because of their desire to live at their death which somehow achieves this feat. Spirit Familiars can't affect the physical world and can only use their powers through a medium. So these spirits would form contracts with living beings and reside in their allowing their contractors to use their power. (3).

There has been tons of research into Spirit Familiars and birth. There have even been some confirmed like Cu Chulainn the Hound of Culann.

The Exorcist are afraid of her familiar escaping if she dies. So she must have either a Physical Familiar that possess her body which really isn't that rare. Or she has a Spirit Familiar which are considered rare existences.

Naruto smiled to himself at the situation, a young human girl with a Spirit Familiar.

A perfect member for his peerage.

And he flew off.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair)**

 _Few Minutes Later_

Naruto dropped down into another tree right above a girl his age. She is wearing black pants with a white button-up shirt and sneakers. The girl has blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes looking around trying to find the Exorcists.

Moving quickly Naruto snatched the girl causing her to yelp in shock. He then put a hand on her mouth and held her close.

"Quiet! I'm helping you." He whispered in her ear and she listened.

They waited for a few minutes and saw an Exorcist walking by, the one that suggested they kill the girl. He walked through the forest with a scowl on his face until he took a step and a small rune lit up. He screamed in pain as he was shocked with magically powered lightning.

Watching the scene Naruto smirked in Pride. He had been studying runes for a few months and he had excelled in the subject. So drawing a rune to produce lightning was an easy feat for him.

Soon two screams followed the first and Naruto removed his hand from the girl's. The girl grinned when she realized she had evaded capture.

"So can I get the name of the girl I helped?" Naruto asked with a smirk, Pride still flowing through him, and the girl's grin seemed to widen.

"Names Jeanne, thanks for the save."

"No problem, it was really easy-."

Naruto's words were interrupted when a knife with a blade of light hit the trunk of the tree right next to his face. Both kids looked at the where the knife originated and paled as a hurt Exorcist walked into the clearing. It's the level-headed one of the three Exorcists.

But Naruto was able to shake his fear off and smirked angering the Exorcists.

"What are you smirking at brat!" He said furiously.

"Just that you're about to fall into the same trap."

"What-." Another screamed rang through the forest.

The two children looked at each other in amusement, one smirking the other grinning.

"Okay that was funny." Jeanne said amusement lacing her voice.

"Agreed."

The two sat in silence before Naruto spoke.

"You know I saved you with an ulterior motive."

"Of course it's obvious and considering the demonic feel you're giving off your a Devil, aren't you?"

Yeah, surprised though you were able to figure it out." Naruto said while the girl beamed in Pride while pushing out her chest.

"Say Jeanne have you ever heard of Evil Pieces." Naruto asked Jeanne and her confused look gave away her answer.

Naruto smirked and pulled out his _Queen_ piece.

"Well-."

Sometimes it's good to be a Devil.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Hope you readers like the second chapter of the rewrite. Sorry this took so long I kept getting stuck. I had the idea of what I wanted to do with the chapter just couldn't get it on paper.**

 **Also you might have noticed the change of title (of course you did). Well the reason of the title change will be explained later on and the story of how it came to be is funny.**

 **Valencia's Hit List isn't something important just a little of exploring Valencia's character. One of the reasons I had chosen to do a rewrite is because of the fact I didn't explore the characters and establish them well enough. As you read I showed some of Valencia's character.**

 **Also Jeanne is the Queen, sorry to those that wanted Kushina.**

 **I have decided on some for Naruto's harem.**

 **Seekvaira**

 **Valencia**

 **Jeanne**

 **Matatabi**

 **Rias**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **I'm debating about** **Rossweisse and Akeno.** **I'm debating about them because I don't want the harem to get out of control.**

 **I'm looking for a beta for this story.**

 **Next update will be Magic is Real.**

* * *

 **Chapter information**

 **Adoption Center** (1)- This is an idea I had for the original story and I'm implementing this earlier than I had planned for the original.

 **Brunette Madame of Extinction** (2)- If you didn't know that is actually Venelana's title.

 **Spirit Familiars** (3)- This was an idea I had for a Highschool DxD fanfic that I scrapped.

* * *

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
